beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Metal Universe episode 1: An un-ending Rivalry!
The first episode of Beyblade Metal Universe was due for release on the 22nd of September 2013, but was eventually released on 24th instead, due to technical difficulties. Episode 1 Gingka launched his bey. Pegasus zoomed through the air and landed in the saucer-shaped bey stadium. As did Leone. Kyoya grinned. He had always desired a rematch with Gingka, and the today was the day. Both bladers were giving it their all with no signs of slowing down. "Go Pegasus!" Gingka roared as Pegasus charged at Leone. Pegasus rammed into Kyoya's bey sending it flying through the air. "Don't give up Leone!" screamed Kyoya angrily. "King lion reverse wind strike!" Leone froze in mid air and spun around until it was hanging upside down above the arena. Suddenly, a strong tornado blasted out of Leone and struck the helpless Pegasus with a direct hit. Gingka was shocked how quickly his rival had turned the tables. Gingka's Pegasus was stuck in the strong wind, and Gingka realized that if he didn't do something fast, it would be game over. Gingka rallied, using all his strength to try and break out of the wind barrier with brute force. "Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. In an instant Pegasus collected power and burst the wall of gale with one ferocious attack. Kyoya grunted, and looked up at Gingka. Kyoya was with Gingka for years, in training, in journeys and of course, in the battle against Nemesis. But the real reason he travelled with him was because he wanted the match he wanted for all those years. "Leone! you cannot lose today, this is the battle we have been waiting for and Leone, we cannot lose it!" Kyoya boomed. Green aura surrounded Kyoya, as Kyoya gathered power for another deadly assault. "These guys are real top bladers aren't they?" Tsubasa said. "Yeah, you're right, but this is unfair! I wanna join in!" Masamune said angrily. "You don't understand Masamune" Madoka said calmly. "Gingka and Kyoya have been rivals ever since they met almost three years ago." Kyoya roared, attempting a vicious blow to Cosmic Pegasus F:D. Aura also rose around Gingka this aura however was blue. Both beys clashed creating a thunderous tornado that shook the whole stadium. However, both beys were unharmed and went into the centre for more. Another giant explosion erupted that knocked both Gingka and Kyoya off their feet. The relentless bladers fell hard on the ground. But even after being wounded they got up and just kept going. Massive blow after massive blow shook the ground and knocked the bladers to the ground again and again. But they pushed through the pain and continued their ferocious bey battle. Masamune, Madoka, Yuu, Kenta and Tsubasa watched in amazement as the two warriors were hurt and knocked down many times but were still able to continue to battle. Both beys had lost balance and were slowly losing power. "Leeeeoooonnne!" Kyoya screamed out of pain. "Peeegaassus!" Gingka said weakly. The bladers once again stood up. "Leone! King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!" Another clash of special moves. Leone created three crushing tornado each the size of a hill. Gingka's Pegasus spun around the arena and charged into Leone with full power. The bladers screamed and ordered their beys to go in and deliver their ferocious attack. The strong beys bashed into each other causing a massive explosion that was green and blue in colour. The light was huge and hit sent many objects flying until it ended in a big explosion which engulfed the arena and the users of they beys that created the massive eruption. When everything was visible Kyoya and Gingka were lying on their backs covered in wounds and almost all their clothes reduced to tatters. But the pair were still conciouss. And their beys, were still going! The bladers slowly crawled to their feet. "Are you ready to end this with this with one final attack?" Kyoya said asked rhetorically. "Special Move!" Gingka shouted. "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" Pegasus spun around quickly into a vicious attack. That attack's target, Leone. "Special Move!" Kyoya boomed. "King Lion Crushing Fang!" Suddenly, just before the two beys clashed, a huge explosion appeared nearby. The screams of young children filled the air as four bit-beasts took to the sky. One looked like Icarus, the boy who's father made wings out of feathers and wax and tried to escape with Icarus from the dungeons of the cruel king Minus. Icarus flew to close to the sun however and was killed. Another was the mythical creature Drake, a smaller dragon that did not breath fire. One was the part-eagle part-bat part-woman beast Harpy. And the last was the great Greek God of the sea Poseidon. Kyoya angrily returned his bey, knowing that his battle with Gingka would have to wait. Gingka and co. rushed to see what had occured near the end of Gingka and Kyoya's deadly bey battle. The scene was shocking. The attackers had fled, but what they did was laid out right infront of them. Two children laid on the ground, unconciouss with their beys beside them in tatters. "Who could do such a thing?!" Madoka wept, crying into Gingka's chest. Whoever attacked these people were definetly gone, and now Gingka and his crew need to find out two things. Who attacked these innocent children? And why would they do such a thing? the question remains a mystery. For now.